A Given Childhood
by AGirlLostInTime
Summary: I have always felt like Harry deserved a normal life, so that was what I tried to write. Harry with his parents alive, and Voldemort gone but not dead. Read what it would have been like to have a kind of normal life at Hogwarts. Bashing!Ron, everybody is alive, Peter Pettigrew is in jail. Misguided!Dumbledore. Deviates from book plot in chapter 8.
1. A Letter Arrives

Ch.1

 _A Letter Arrives_

 _ **Hello those of you who have decided to read this! Harry deserved this sort of life, so I hope you enjoy. All characters belong to our Queen J. K. Rowling, and the letter is word for word out of the book, so this disclaimer is too make sure I am not plagiarizing. Seriously guys I am super worried, please I am really not trying to plagiarize!**_

 **June 6th, 1991**

In the small neighborhood of Godric's Hollow there sat a rather charming house, in which lived a family called the Potters. The house was white with red trimmings, and had big glass front windows, and three small windows at the top. In this house lived one James Potter, a tall man in his thirties with black hair that stuck up everywhere, a kind smile, and a handsome face. His wife Lily Potter had long dark red hair, was a bit shorter, and her eyes were a bright brilliant green. Their son Harry had his dad's trademark messy black hair, with his mum's brilliant green eyes. Luckily for him, he had inherited his mother's kind and caring disposition with his father's mischievous side. He was going to be a handful at school…

"Mum wake up, I got my letter!" screamed an excited Harry Potter.

Lily chuckled to herself as she listened to her son. " _He must be so excited to go to Hogwarts. And who can blame him?"_ said Lily to herself. Harry Potter had just received a letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter said:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress*_

"Now then James, we still have to decide whether or not we should send Harry to Hogwarts, don't we?" Lily asked her husband, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Yes dear, as you know this is a very important decision!" responded James happily.

"Mum and Dad, stop it, I know I am going!" whined Harry. The family laughed and sat down to a breakfast of toast and jam, eggs and bacon. As they ate they planned a trip to Diagon Alley to get all of Harry's school things.

 **The Weasley Household**

Far away in a small village, a separate wizard had just received his Hogwarts letter. Ronald Weasley had red hair and freckles, and was still growing up, as are most eleven year old. He was a bit of an embarrassment to his older brothers, but all siblings tend to be embarrassments to their other siblings. His older brothers Fred and George were downstairs, waiting in excitement for their mother, Molly, and her excellent cooking. As they ate Ron began to chatter about his trip to Hogwarts.

 **June 13th, 1991**

Harry Potter stood in his living room by his fireplace, getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley. His mother went into the fireplace first, and after she had disappeared in green flame, Harry stepped in. After stepping out in the Leaky cauldron, he was just bursting to start. The first place he and his family went was Gringotts Bank to get some money.

The family then went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop. Harry and James sat enjoying chocolate ice creams with chopped nuts, while Lily ate her vanilla and raspberry sundae. That was when Harry spotted his uncles, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius was tall and handsome in a rugged way, with shoulder length black hair, and a kind face. Remus had short brown hair, scars covering his face, and a little gleam in his eyes.

"Moony, Padfoot, how's the married life?" asked James while getting up to hug them both.

"It is treating us just fine Prongs. Ah Lily how are you?" asked Remus, his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Fine thank you for asking Remus!"

"And how has my favorite nephew been?" asked Sirius ruffling Harry's hair.

"Great Padfoot! I got my Hogwarts letter!"

"Minerva is not going to know what hit her", chuckled James.

The family, plus the uncles, went on to get all of Harry's supplies before coming to Ollivander's Fine Wands Shop.

"James! Lily! How are you my dears? Here to get a wand for Harry?" asked Ollivander, "Do you still have your wands?"

Harry felt like he must have been here for hours trying out different wands.

"Hmm… What about this one Mr. Potter?" asked Ollivander pulling down a holly and Phoenix feather wand, 11 inches long, nice and supple.

Harry waved the wand and felt red and gold sparks surround his head and a warm sensation in his fingertips.

"That's the wand then! How very curious?" said Ollivander to himself.

"Excuse me, but what is curious?" asked Harry with Lily smiling softly behind him.

"It is curious you should be destined for that wand, when this particular Phoenix gave just one other feather to the wand of Lord Voldemort. Your parents fought so hard against him, and narrowly escaped him thanks to Sirius, and yet you need this wand."

As the family left Diagon Alley they were all mulling over the wand. But thoughts of that we're soon forgot when they began to discuss Harry's parents school life.

*This entire letter is J. K. Rowling's intellectual property from the first Harry Potter book. I do not own this, nor did I write it.

 _ **I know this chapter was a little slow, but I promise things will speed up! Until next time!**_


	2. An Interesting Train Ride

_An Interesting Train Ride_

 _ **Hello my fantabulous readers! I have no words to describe the excitement I had when I found out that you all had followed! You all are amazing and thank you so much for that happiness! A huge thank you to hunlin15, leabharbhach, and AuraFighter23 for following my story! And a big thank you to Fat ppl are harder to kidnap for favoriting it.**_

 _ **To the guest who reviewed: Thank you so much for reviewing! I will have a bit of a better Snape, but Lily might have to remind him. I'll see what happens.**_

 _ **If you guys are looking for a great Fanfic one of my all time favorites is Maisey2k11's Soulbonded. Here comes chapter two of the life Harry deserved. I hope you enjoy and remember to R &R!**_

 **July 31, 1991**

Harry had had a wonderful summer. He had spent time down at the ice cream store, met a pair of twins named Fred and George who he had spent ages plotting with, had met Seamus Finnigan who he was delighted to discover would be in his year at Hogwarts, and had played some fun pranks. But now he was bursting with excitement at the thought of going to Hogwarts tomorrow!

"Harry", James called up the stairs, "Come down here I have something to show you!"

Harry walked curiously down the stairs to find James holding a blank piece of parchment.

"Last time I visited Hogwarts to see Minerva I managed to nick this back from Filch. To see what it says all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry followed his father's instructions and gasped when he saw the parchment open with the words:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map._

"Your uncles Sirius, Remus, and I created this map during our time at Hogwarts. It shows all of the hallways, and everyone in Hogwarts and what they are doing."

Harry looked at his father in wonder.

"I hope you use this to continue our prancing legacy."

 **September 1, 1991**

Harry woke up at five a.m. in the morning, way too excited to even entertain the possibility of going back to sleep. Today was the day he got to go to Hogwarts! As he got up he remembered that he was going to have to dress in muggle clothing. Looking in his closet he grabbed the shirt he had gotten with a very inaccurate picture of a dragon on it. He then grabbed a pair of trousers that muggles called "jeans". After finishing getting dressed he went downstairs to find his Mother making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart, you're up early!"

"I was too excited to sleep Mum! I cannot believe I get to go to Hogwarts today."

"Me either. My little boy is all grown up.", said Lily much to Harry's embarrassment. He ate a delicious breakfast of pancakes before his father was roused. Promptly at 9 a.m. the family flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. After arriving they left out into the muggle world, and James hailed a cab.

They arrived at Kings Cross station at around 10 _**(A/N I don't know if I have the timing of geography of this right, so feel free to tell me in the reviews)**_ Lily pulled Harry into a huge hug and said, "I love you and I know you will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts! I am giving you a two-way mirror so we can stay in communication. I love you sweetheart" Although Harry would never admit it, he was going to miss his parents a lot, and was glad his mother gave him this mirror.

"Alright son, I expect you to continue the marauder legacy. I will be very disappointed if I don't hear of your exciting pranking adventures.", said James before Lily could get her word in.

"James! Harry don't you dare listen to your father."

Harry laughed to himself before taking his father's hand and walking through the barrier. He gasped as he saw the huge scarlet train sitting in front of them. Harry's dad picked up his trunk and put it in the rack of the train. Harry said his goodbyes to his parents and climbed on. He was really going to Hogwarts!

He walked into a compartment and sat next to the boy named Seamus who he had met in Diagon Alley. Also in their compartment was a muggleborn named Dean Thomas. He was tall, Black, and his eyes were filled with wonder. He was obviously very excited at the prospect of being a wizard! Next to him sat a chubby, scared looking boy named Neville Longbottom. He was a pureblood so he knew what was going to happen. The boys laughed and exchanged jokes and stories, and after a couple of hours they were a hugely close knit bunch. Harry took out the Marauder's map and soon the group had decided to be something like that. They would call themselves the pranksters, with Harry as stag, Dean as pup, Neville as mouse, and Seamus as explosive. This was decided after Seamus tried to do a spell and ended up exploding the quill he was trying to use, and Dean yelped like a pup while Neville squealed like a mouse. Harry had sat there with a stagnant face, used to his dad, and he became known as stag. Soon the treat trolley came along and everybody bought some candy, so the group had a huge amount of candy sitting on the table. Just as Harry was going to try an old spell of Moony's invention a small child burst in.

Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment and stared at the four boys sitting in front of him, sharing a large heap of candy in the center of their table. Malfoy said, "Sorry, I must have walked into the crap compartment by accident. I'll just take this."

Reaching down he grabbed a packet of Drooble's Blue Bubble Gum, and a couple of licorice wands. The Pranksters could not believe the nerve of this boy, coming in and just grabbing some of their food. Harry was so annoyed that he said, "Waddiwasi" and watched in amazement as Moony's spell worked, and the chewing gum in Draco's hand tore out of the packet, and shot up his nose.

"What did you do that for?" Draco choked out while holding his nose in pain.

"You took our food. My wand just happened to slip.", said Harry snorting while the group continued to laugh. Draco walked out cursing and Dean turned to Harry.

"That was great! We should plan other pranks like that when we get to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Dean, and so the group began to plot. They did not have many spells they could use yet, but Harry seemed to be good at figuring out charms. He found one that looked fun enough and began to practice it. Hopefully he could use it at the feast tonight.

Some time later the train pulled to a halt. As Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville climbed out they heard a child some ways away saying, "We have to go with that oaf! I heard he is savage and lives in a hut." Harry turned to Seamus and he nodded. They had just found a prime target to prank. As they were turning around to try out the spell Harry had managed to teach them they were greeted by two identical red heads.

"Hello-"

"We are-"

"Gred-"

"And Forge-"

"Pranking twins of huge genius-"

"At your service."

"We heard you pranked that prat of a boy Malfoy-"

"And we just wanted to congratulate you!"

"Well done"

As the twins walked away the Pranksters stared in awe. They had just found their new personal heroes. Just as they were about to run back over to the twins a gruff voice yelled, "This way firs' years! This way to the lake." They turned to see an enormous man about 16 feet tall, with tangled black hair and a black beard. His name was Hagrid and he lead them into the lake on boats and eventually into Hogwarts. From there Professor McGonagall would take them.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be better I promise. If you have any prank ideas please let me know!**_


	3. A Floating Sorting Ceremony

_A Floating Sorting Ceremony_

 _ **Hello my wonderful readers! I am so excited that people seem to actually like this story, I swear every time I find out someone has followed or favorited I get so excited!**_

 _ **To the Guest who reviewed: You are right! Thank you so much I cannot believe I made that mistake, I will fix it.**_

 _ **A big thank you to lealavoss and crizzie4u for following my story. Thank you also to AVID35 and cutegirl1000322000 for favoriting. This chapter has some magical fun, and just so you know I feel like Harry is a great teacher, and would be a bit more advanced with magical parents, so that is how the pranksters learned the spells. Thanks for reading!**_

Harry walked in with the line of first years, and peered around the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Candles floated on the ceiling, that was now a starry night sky. Sitting on a stool in the very front of the hall was a raggedy old brown hat. All of a sudden its mouth ripped open like a seam and it started to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!*_

The entire hall clapped happily for the hat before Professor McGonagall began to read the names of students to come up and be sorted into their houses. Pretty soon she read, "Finnegan, Seamus"

With trembling knees Seamus began to make his way to the front of the room and sat down on the stool. After about a minute the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor", while the rest of the pranksters cheered loudly for him. Neville went up and sat on the stool for five minutes until the hat finally yelled Gryffindor. After running of with the hat he had to hand it to the next person. Finally McGonagall said, "Potter, Harry" Harry walked up, trembling and put the hat on his head. A small voice right next to his ear said, "Ah yes the mini Potter, I do remember your father. While it is obvious to me that you are smart and kind and brave, I do feel Gryffindor is your best fit. However, before you leave I have a request. Dumbledore has been a pain in the hat, and will not leave me alone with his philosophical debates on good and evil, and questions on what it was like in Tom Riddle's head. Though the task I ask of you is hard, I think you can do it. Please prank Dumbledore for me." With that the hat shouted Gryffindor and Harry was on his way. But now he had a mission. This year was going to be an interesting one. Dean was also sorted into Gryffindor, and the sorting was nearly over.

Professor McGonagall said,"Weasley, Ronald", and the pranksters watched a red-headed boy who looked to be their walk up and sit down. The hat seemed to be struggling, but after what seemed like ages the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor".

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we enjoy a lovely meal I would like to say a few words. They are Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak. Thank you!"**

All of the tables in the hall suddenly filled with a sumptuous feast. There were all types of meats, fruits, and vegetables. Every child leaned in and started to pile their plate with food. The pranksters looked at each other and smirked… It was time to try out this prank. Each lifted their wands and with a quick swish and flick, along with a mumbled incantation four glasses of pumpkin juice on the slytherin table began floating. Each Prankster moved them over a slytherin's head, Harry moving it over the blond slytherin's head from the platform. Tipping them over the whole hall started laughing as the children were drenched. They all grinned at each other, while hiding their wands hastily. None of the teachers had seen the culprits, and as there was no way a first year could already know that spell, they let it drop. Meanwhile the Pranksters were receiving a subtle congratulatory nod from Fred and George. The twins looked at each other and grinned. With the six of them it was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

 **September 2, 1991**

Harry woke up in the morning, and after a second of momentary confusion remembered that he was at Hogwarts in his dorm. He pulled open his curtains and saw the first light streaming over the horizon. He had woken up early, out of habit to avoid his pranking dad. Harry went and took a quick shower before heading down to breakfast with Dean, who was ready too. Walking in they spotted Fred and George huddled over together, who looked up and waved over Harry and Dean.

"That was some prank last night.", said George.

"How did you even know that spell, you aren't supposed to learn it for months?" said Fred.

"Ask no questions and we will tell no lies.", responded Harry stealing one of his Dad's favorite answers.

The four of them say talking and discussing great pranks played over the years. Pretty soon Neville and Seamus joined them. Professor McGonagall came over with their schedules and all of them began to discuss classes.

"We have transfiguration first. What are the first few lessons like?" asked Dean.

"Well…" , started George.

"Transfiguration is a difficult class-"

"With lots of boring notes at the beginning-"

"And McGonagall is rather strict-"

"But it can be useful in pranking-"

"So pay attention some days-"

"And don't get caught messing around-"

"And you will be fine.", finished Fred.

As the chat about classes went on it was getting much closer to the start of the first class. So the Pranksters said their goodbyes, and using The Marauder's Map found themselves the first people to McGonagall's classroom.

"Good morning boys, you may take any seats in the room. Today we are taking notes, so I hope you brought some parchment and quills!" said Professor McGonagall upon seeing the boys. She had her suspicions about who had played that prank, and was looking forward to teaching Harry. He may be a trouble maker like his father, but after all a brilliant trouble maker is much more fun.

The class went on and McGonagall explained the basis of transfiguration, and everything was going smoothly until one Ron Weasley said, "This is boring. I bet you I can already do this."

"Well Mr. Weasley, if you would like to turn this match into a needle right now, I would be delighted to let you go back to the student dorms."

The boys snickered at the look on Ron's face. He clearly had not wanted McGonagall to hear him. After three unsuccessful attempts, the match exploded.

"Well Mr. Weasley, unless you can make some progress it seems you will need after school tutoring."

Professor McGonagall continued to talk until it was time to leave.

While walking down the hallway Seamus said, "Well Stag, did you see the look on the his face? I kinda feel bad for the guy, you do not want to get on McGonagall's bad side."

"You bet explosive, she can be scary, but you have to admit that that was better than the water cup you exploded this morning. I mean, did you see McGonagall's face?"

"What if we did make the whole hall see?" said Neville. The pranksters looked at each other with evil grins. This was gonna be fun.

Their next class was herbology, so they were walking down along the path to the greenhouses. As they walked they heard a yelp, and turned around to see a shorter girl with untameable bushy hair and buckteeth. Someone had obviously just tripped her.

"Hi can I help you up?" asked Dean while all the Pranksters came over.

"Are you hurt? I know a spell for that blood on your knee that my mum uses for me. May I?" said Harry looking down at the girl.

After a nod of assent Harry used the episky spell on the girl and had her patched up. This may be a very hard spell, but Harry had been clumsy enough to learn it from childhood, simply because his mother had to use it so much.

"What is your name?" asked Seamus.

"Hermione. Thanks for the help!"

The pranksters were joined by the girl for herbology.

It was lunch time and while the Pranksters sat there talking they watched the twins come in wearing identical evil smirks.

"Hello boys-"

"You should watch carefully-"

"For what happens next."

Looking up they watched a tall burly Slytherin boy run into the hall being chased by a ghostly floating wicked looking short man with water balloons. When the balloons burst on the boy boils erupted all over his skin. The pranksters laughed as Hermione said, "Cure for boils potion in the balloons, and an impervious charm so they don't break? Wow."

The twins laughed at her and immediately recognized that she had pranking potential, although she looked disapproving. Maybe they would be able to persuade her. The rest of the day went with no incidents, and after dinner the pranksters were feeling quite content. Going up to their dorm Harry closed the curtain around his bed and cast a handy silencing charm Hermione had taught him at lunch. Taking out the two way mirror his parents had given him he saw his dad on the other side.

"Hey son. How has your first day at Hogwarts been?"

"It has been great dad! I have a great group of friends, we have already played a prank, I actually really enjoy Professor McGonagall's class, and there is only one person in Gryffindor I dislike."

Harry went on to explain what had happened, complain about Ron and Draco, talk about his friends, and finished off by asking for candy. Laughing James responded to his eager child, and their conversation went on until Lily yelled about how late it was, and told them both to go to bed. Harry slept well, and was excited for another day at school.

 **Unknown Location in Hogwarts Castle**

"You are sure it is the boy?"

"Yes my lord"

"After all this time. We must make plans. He cannot be allowed to survive."

 _ **Thanks for reading, and sorry for taking forever to update! Please R &R.**_

 ***This is an excerpt from J. K. Rowling's** **The Philosopher's Stone** **and is her intellectual property. I do not own, nor do I claim to have created this in any way.**

 ****This is also J. K. Rowling's property, and I claim no ownership to it.**


	4. Halloween Madness

_Halloween Madness_

 _ **Hello my wonderful readers! A huge thank you to slytherin gurl2001 for favoriting and following me and my story! Thank you also to Cooperlouise for favoriting and following the story, and to eremak for following me and the story! You guys are fantasmic!**_

 _ **HarnGin: Thank you for pointing that out, I have fixed it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter.I am sorry that I have not been able to post for awhile, I went camping, but I am back now! Enjoy!**_

 **October 28, 1991 An unknown location in Hogwarts Castle.**

"Master it is time to try and get rid of that boy. The prophecy still says he will be your undoing, even though it was the headmaster last time."

"Yes, we must get rid of them both.", a low voice hissed. "Soon we will shall."

 **The Great Hall, October 28, 1991**

Sitting at a table were seven people, all of whom were in a hushed discussion. Everyone looked fearfully at the Pranksters, the Twins, and Hermione. Since the start of school the Twins had adopted the Pranksters as their trouble-making proteges. Several pranks had been played, and everyone knew to run when they approached. The Pranksters had also adopted Hermione, and at one memorable time had tricked her into helping them with a prank. However, now she was sitting there as six puppy dog eyes looked at her, begging her to join in on a Halloween prank.

"Guys, I will not help you prank them, what if we get caught? It is against the rules!" said Hermione, sitting back and taking a sip of her Pumpkin Juice to avoid everybody's eyes.

"Please 'Mione! With you we could be legendary." Fred stared at her with his most angelic face. She huffed and reluctantly agreed. Who could say no to those puppy dog eyes?

"Alright guys, Neville and I were in the library doing some research…", but before Harry could continue all four boys sat back, expressions of mock horror on their faces.

"Studying?"

"What evil-"

"Deadly-"

"And potentially poisonous-"

"Potion made you study?" asked the Twins one after another.

"'Mione.", said Harry and Neville in unison. Everyone nodded, they were smart enough to listen when Hermione got in a studying mood, for fear of a hex.

"Anyway, we found this great potion, that I think could be a great laugh. It is called the Polyjuice Potion, and Hermione you have already been helping us brew it.", said Harry.

"I thought that was for school purposes!" responded Hermione indignantly.

"But 'Mione, technically it is, after all the prank will be at school." Seamus teased while Hermione fumed.

"Now, seeing as Snape really dislikes me and my friends, Fred, George, I want you guys to distract him and get some of his hair. Once added to the potion, if we put a little in everyone's pumpkin juice, the hall will be filled with Snapes!" _**(A/N I got this idea from a tumblr post, and I do not own it. I do not know whose it is, but I thought I should just add this in.)**_

Snape had been treating Harry very unfairly, but that was all about to change. Last night Harry had told his Mum about it again, and Lily had lost her patience. All of a sudden Dean gasped and all seven looked up to the professor's table.

"Didn't you tell me that was called a howler, 'Mione?" asked Dean while she nodded silently. Severus Snape had just received a howler. Gingerly he opened it to find a loud voice screaming out:

SEVERUS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU BE RUDE TO MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE HE BEARS RESEMBLANCE TO JAMES! I THOUGHT WE HAD HEALED OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT THIS UNFAIR TREATMENT I WILL COME TO THE CASTLE AND PERSONALLY DEAL WITH IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Snape nodded silently. His already pale face had gone even paler, and everyone knew why. When Lily Potter was mad, you did not want to be on the receiving end of her wand. Slowly everyone went back to their conversations.

"That was wicked Harry." said Neville quietly and all of them nodded.

"Harry, what will we use as a distraction?" asked George.

"What if you threw a Filibuster's Firework into another cauldron?" asked Seamus after a little bit of thought.

"That is brilliant! We could definitely do that." responded Fred.

With plans in mind everyone headed towards their respective classes. The Pranksters and Hermione to transfiguration, and the twins to Potions.

 **The Dungeons**

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. Class was winding down, and now would be a great time to get that hair. When no one was looking George discreetly threw a firework into Marcus Flint's cauldron, and stepped back while it exploded. Fred watched as Snape swooped down, and using the diffindo charm, he quickly got an adequate amount of hair. Snape spent the rest of the class hovering and scowling, but the twins looked at each other with small smiles. Step one of the plan had succeeded.

 **The Great Hall (dinner time)**

"We got the hair."

"Excellent. Right, the next task is for 'Mione. The house elves seem to love you, and we need you to go to them tomorrow, and convince them to help with this prank."

Hermione nodded at Harry, and wondered how she had ever agreed to this. As the group walked back to their dorms Harry was still getting compliments on his mother. Grinning he went to sleep, imagining the look on his Dad's face when he heard about this prank.

 **Outside the Kitchens, October 29, 1991**

"Remind me again how I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Because you love us, and are willing to help" said Harry with a cheeky smile. She punched him in the arm before walking into the kitchens. This was going to be good.

"Hello elves!"

"Mistress Hermione! How can we be of help to yous today?"

"Well here is the thing."

Hermione went on to explain the plan, and after 45 minutes of discussion the elves agreed.

 **October 30, 1991**

All seven mischief makers carried vats of potion down to the kitchen that day. They were all anticipating a wonderful prank well played the next morning.

 **October 31, 1991**

It was the morning of the heist, and seven children sat in excited anticipation. As they walked into the great hall they waited for the Halloween toast that Dumbledore liked to give every Halloween.

"We have made it to Halloween this year! The house points currently have Ravenclaw in the lead, but that could change. Well done Ravenclaw! This year is sure to continue well, and I hope you all enjoy your day off."

With that everybody in the hall sipped their pumpkin juice that had appeared in front of them. Sitting in the hall, several hundred Severus Snapes looked around in confusion before cracking up.

"Harry, this has to be-"

"One of the-"

"Greatest things-"

"We have ever done!"

Everybody agreed with the twins, although they were having trouble speaking from laughing so hard. At the teacher's table, the Snape in McGonagall's spot was having trouble keeping a straight face, whereas the Snape in Dumbledore's spot was not even trying. The real Severus Snape looked ready to kill someone, but there was no possible way for him to lay the blame on anyone! After about five minutes (the doses of polyjuice had been very small) everyone turned back into themselves, and the whole hall burst into conversation about who could have done such a thing.

"What an excellent display of magical talent. 25 points to every house. However, as Headmaster, I cannot condone such behavior, and must take 10 points from every house, as I do not know who orchestrated this prank."

Snape looked beside himself, and completely ready to pitch a fit.

 **Lunchtime, October 31, 1991**

Everybody had their theories by now about who had done this great prank.

"I think it must have been a Ravenclaw.", said Lavender Brown.

"Yeah, but do you really think this could have been done by one student?" responded Lee Jordan, the twins good friend who had his own suspicions. He would soon be the eighth and final member of the Pranksters, who had already adopted Hermione and the Twins. All of a sudden Harry got a letter which was unusual at lunch time. He opened it and read:

 _Dear Stag,_

 _DID YOU PRANK SNAPE? I heard about it through a letter to Lily. I am so PROUD! Good for you Son, you are really coming into your legacy! I know it will have been with that group of yours, so feel free to invite them to come over! Don't worry I will not tell your mother._

 _Love you Son,_

 _Prongs_

Harry chuckled before passing the letter on to his friends.

"Harry I wish I had parents like yours!" said Seamus laughing at the letter from Harry's father.

"I know, but they are not up for sale." Harry smiled cheekily, avoiding the fruit thrown at him by Seamus.

The group enjoyed a wonderfully carefree afternoon, before going to dinner. They ate roast beef, yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, buttered peas, and much more delicious foods. Afterwards they were tucking into pumpkin pie and treacle tarts when Professor Quirrell ran into the hall, a scared expression on his face.

"Troll! Troll, in the dungeon! Just thought you ought to know…", said Quirrell before falling into a dead faint.*

The hall broke into mass chaos, before Dumbledore sent all students up into their dorms. Sitting in the common room all of the Pranksters gathered around Harry as he pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Ok guys, the troll is definitely not in the dungeons, and neither are Snape and Quirrell?"

Everyone looked at each other, their eyes were wide, what could they do about this?"

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have any prank ideas please tell me! Please R &R, thanks for reading.**_

 ***This is a direct quote from J. K. Rowling and I do not claim to own it.**


	5. Questions Before Christmas

_Questions Before Christmas_

 _ **Hello my fabulous readers! I am writing another new chapter, and the prank in this one I got from a tumblr post by jiilys. A big thank you to Ice Dragon of the West, storymad555, DarkFallenAngel69, Hollowg1rl, BeFlat, corie.f, and gaara king of the sand for following this story! Big thank yous also to Ice Dragon of the West, nette91, gothiccountry2223, and KittyWolfM for favoriting this story! Thank you guys so much for the support!**_

 _ **Toraach: Yes, I have always loved that pairing! So I wrote them into my story. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Hollowg1rl: Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting!**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter and remember to send me your prank ideas! To anyone who reviews, favorites, follows, or all three thank you so much, you guys really make my day every time you do!**_

 **November 1, 1991**

The fact that Snape and Quirrell had not been in the dungeon, was not what was bothering the Pranksters. The thing bothering them the most was the map had read:

 _Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Marvolo Riddle_

They had all spent hours before going to bed, trying to figure out who Tom Marvolo Riddle could be. As they fell asleep Harry had considered how it was even possible for someone to be two people at once. This morning he quickly performed a silencing charm on his curtains before pulling out his mirror. After a couple of seconds his mother answered it.

"Harry, dear, is something wrong? It is very early to be calling."

Harry pondered about how to inquire into Tom Riddle, without revealing that he had his father's map. He decided on mostly truth, with a bit of a lie as well. "I stumbled across this name while reading, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I was wondering if you knew who that was?"

Lily visibly paled, but she managed to stay completely calm while responding with, "Harry I don't know who that is… Where did you read that name?"

"I'm just in a textbook Hermione had me read. I am gonna go take a shower, love you Mum."

"Love you too sweetheart, bye!"

However as Harry was in the shower he was not pondering his double potions lesson that day, he was considering why his mother would lie about this. He just hoped Hermione would have some better luck in her research.

 **The Potter Household, November 1, 1991**

"James, get down here we need to talk…. Yes I know you have work, but if you are late they won't be that angry you are their best aurors!"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Harry is asking about Tom Marvolo Riddle."

James paled and turned to Lily, "How does he know?"

"I don't think he does, but he is trying to find out who he is. What do we do, do we go to Albus?"

"Albus will just start hunting to Harry who he is. How about we go chat with Minerva, and see what we can do to stop Harry and company from finding out."

"Harry and company?"

"If I know my son at all the first thing he is going to do, is go to his friends and have them find out. And the terrible thing is that Hermione may be able to find out. She is learning a ton. The best we can do is go to Minerva, they see her as a grandmother of sorts, she will be able to keep an eye on her cubs for us."

 **Hogwarts Castle, 10:30 a.m., November 1, 1991**

Minerva McGonagall looked up as James and Lily Potter flooed into her office. She had let her fifth years go a little early to work on their projects, and was expecting the Potters.

"Cubs, what seems to be the issue?"

"Thank you for seeing us Minerva. This morning Harry called me on his two way mirror and asked me if I knew who Tom Marvolo Riddle is? He said he had read it somewhere. I am going to try and get James to figure out where he read it, but we need your help. Right now he and his friends his age will be in Double Potions, and the twins are in charms, but as soon as they get out of classes Hermione will most likely go to the library to see what she can find. The twins will find sources of information, along with Lee, and the rest of the pranksters will assist with their own methods. My children are resourceful, and I am worried for them."

Minerva was grim, but she smiled when Lily referred to all of the Pranksters as he children.

"I understand Lily, thank you for coming to me. I will have the children here during lunch. I think the best thing is to move their minds to different places. I have been watching Harry and he is a phenomenal flyer. I will talk to Wood about him being seeker, that should keep him busy. I will also bend the broom rule, if you would like to start browsing for a broom. Hermione could do some extra classes, seeing how advanced she is. She has taught all of the Pranksters advanced spells for her age, and with her guidance they are doing very well in classes. I could also start her as a tutor. Mr. Longbottom has an affinity for herbology, I will talk to Pomona about extra work with him in that class, he could excel. Mr. Thomas has a very kind nature, maybe Poppy can take him on as an apprentice. Filius could work with Mr. Finnigan on exploding charms, the twins can work with me, they are better at my class than most of their year, and Lee can work with Hagrid on Care of Magical Creatures. We will keep these kids busy until Christmas. James I will give you extra credit if you figure out where Harry read the name."

James beamed while Lily cracked up.

"Thank you for coming to me, Cubs."

"Thank you so much Minerva. We hope to see you for a Christmas break dinner."

"Goodbye Lily. Keep James out of trouble!"

The Potters left, Lily chuckling at the look on James' face.

 **McGonagall's Office, 12:00 p.m., November 1, 1991**

"Hello Cubs! I have some very exciting news for all of you!"

McGonagall began to explain to all of the children what she had planned, but the twins were suspicious. Looking at each other they began to use what they affectionately dubbed as twin speak.

" _This is all well and great, but are you buying this all of a sudden?"_

" _I agree my brilliant twin. There is some reason she wants to keep us busy."_

" _Well, maybe she doesn't want us to know about Tom?"_

" _How would she find out about that though?"_

" _True. Anyway, we do need to find some info on this guy."_

" _Bet you anything Hermione will help us find something on that."_

The kids left forty-five minutes later, all feeling satisfied with what they would get to do. Harry and Seamus were discussing how lucky he was to get on the team, while Dean and Neville discussed plants and healing properties. Hermione ran up to Fred, George, and Lee and said," Guys I don't have anything else on Tom, but I found a small mention of him in Hogwarts, A History. He won a special service award for help to the school."

"Thanks my brilliant witch", said Lee.

Fred turned to Lee and George and said, "Who de we know that had info on all of the students in the school?"

George smiled evilly, "Filch. But how will we sneak into his office?"

It was Lee's turn to smirk, "I have been working on an idea for that."

 **November 2, 1991**

"Wake up you two! It is a Saturday, the perfect day for pranking."

"Shove off Lee. We are trying to sleep."

"I will pour water on you two!"

Fred and George jumped out of bed before Lee could make well on his threat. Then they remembered what was planned for today and smiled.

George and Lee snuck into Filch's office.

"Ready George. Remember we want the carpet to turn into ants."

"Ok Lee. Formica!"

The carpet changed to ants. Lee and George ran down the hallway just as Peeves chased Filch to his office. All was going as planned. The ants began to swarm up to Filch thanks to the attraction charm Hermione had taught them. He ran screaming, "I'll have you now Peeves!"

Fred snuck in afterwards and began to find all the files he could. He ran out clutching all the papers. The twins and Lee ran back to the common room, and up into their dorm. They had some searching to do.

 **November 8, 1991 Lunch Time**

"Hey Lee, on Friday afternoons you have Care of Magical Creatures, right?"

"Yes Hermione, why do you ask?"

"Doesn't Hagrid sometimes help? And aren't you like his favorite student, other than Charlie Weasley?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well I have been doing some research, and Hagrid would have been here at around the same time as Tom."

"You want me to ask Hagrid about Tom?"

"Yes."

"Okay 'Mione I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Lee, you are the best."

Lee marched down to Care of Magical Creatures, and thanked his lucky stars, that Hagrid just so happened to be helping today.

"Lee." a gruff voice yelled as he came down. "What have you been up to today? I am very excited for this lesson, you all will be learning about nifflers!"

"That's wonderful Hagrid!", Lee said, his eyes shining. "Hey, a friend of mine stumbled across the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, and we were wondering if you would have any information on him?"

"No.", Hagrid said abruptly, "Now you need to focus on this lesson."

Lee sat in slight shock. Hagrid never got that angry. He knew Hermione would be disappointed, but there was no more he could do.

 **November 9, 1991**

"It has been a whole week, and we are not coming any closer to finding out who Tom is. Fred and George are still working their way through that stack of papers, and Lee had no luck with Hagrid. I have found out that his headmaster at the time would have been Armando Dippet. Harry, I am going to need you and Dean to sneak into Dumbledore's office and talk to his portrait, in disguise of course. Maybe he has some information we could use."

Harry realized that would be the perfect time to play the prank the hat had asked him to do…

"THE HAT!" shouted Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione in a worried tone.

"The hat asked me to prank Dumbledore, because he was being a pain in the hat with philosophical debates, and questions on what it was like in Tom Riddle's head!"

Everyone stared at Harry, before they got up to do a victory dance.

"We'll find Riddle!" chanted the twins, Seamus, Lee, and Dean.

Meanwhile Harry, Neville, and Hermione shared a nervous glance. This was going to be difficult.


	6. Assignment Complete

_Assignment Complete_

 _ **Hello my excellent readers! I have many thanks to give, so please bear with me. A big thanks to harryislife, Schirman, snowwolf12132, jman197, and Dragonman109 for following this story. Thanks to Dragonman109 & Schirman for favoriting the story, and to Dragonman109 for favoriting and following me! I am so happy that you all like this story!**_

 _ **Harryislife: I am glad you like my story! The Ron-bashing is a bit extreme, and reading through it, I realize it is a bit unrealistic, so I will probably edit some of the earlier chapters. However, I am building up to a confrontation, so please be patient with the bashing in this and possibly future chapters! Also, I do feel that Ron being bored in lessons, and very hotheaded does fit his character, so a lot of bashing will stay in. Thank you so much for the support, and the rant on your bio is fantastic. I agree, but she will be better in this story seeing as Harry is not famous.**_

 **November 9, 1991 Great Hall for Breakfast**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and lots of pleasant chat was taking place throughout the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table Seamus had exploded something and was chasing Dean while yelling, "No, Pup, get rid of that picture!" Neville and Lee were engaged in a fierce argument over whether or not somebody could hypothetically take a giant tarantula to class, because it had a name, Susan, and it just wanted to learn. Since the Pranksters had taken Neville under their wing he had really reached far out of his shell, and become quite fun and although he could still be very reserved, he was quite witty. Hermione was trying to force a nervous Harry, Fred, and George to eat.

"Come on, you'll need your strength for the first quidditch match of the season!"

"No, 'Mione I just can't eat.", said Harry in response.

"I will hex all three of you if you do not eat!" Hermione glared at them all, and wisely the three of them began to eat. Lee, Fred, George, and Harry all left the hall together and marched down to the pitch. On the way they saw Draco Malfoy who sneered and said, "Hope you have someone to catch you when your second hand brooms fall apart." Fred and George were going to tackle him, but Harry restrained them with the reminder of the match. Ever since Draco had found out Harry got to be on the team he had become even more vicious and cruel, upset that he was not good enough to make the team. Harry, George, and Fred waved goodbye to Lee as he went up to the announcer's box, and they walked down to the locker room.

It was time for the players to take the field, and you could hear Lee getting ready to welcome the Gryffindor team to the pitch. "And that is the Slytherin quidditch team." Lee finished flatly.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Oliver Wood is the captain as well as the keeper. He will catch anything that flies his way, and the ladies seem to think he is quite a keeper. Watch out for the tremendous trio of witches who chase for this team. They will always score, and all the boys chase after them. Especially that Angelina Johnson… Alright, alright Professor just trying to emphasize how amazing these girls can play. The terrible twins will beat you out of town, and our youngest seeker of the century will get us the gold. Gotta love Gryffindor!" Lee ducked out of the way as Professor McGonagall halfheartedly tried to stop Lee from the blatantly biust introduction of the Gryffindor team.

The game had been going on for about 15 minutes and Angelina Johnson had been the first to score, putting Gryffindor in the lead. The game went on and Flint was getting very frustrated with Oliver Wood always blocking the Slytherin chasers, so he grabbed a beater's bat and hit Oliver with a bludger, this was against the rules and resulted in Alicia Spinnet hitting a well placed penalty shot. However, with no Keeper Gryffindor began to fall behind. Harry was being very vigilant, and looking for the snitch to no avail. All of a sudden his broom began to buck and move around violently.

"What is happening to Stag's broom?"

"I dunno pup."

"Wait! I can see Quirrell moving his lips… I think he is jinxing Harry's broom!" said Hermione.

"Well what do we do?" asked Mouse as he turned pale.

"Leave that to me.", responded Hermione in a determined tone. She ran over underneath the teacher's stands and quickly set fire to Quirrell's cloak before leaving. Sure enough it worked, and Harry managed to last to get back on his broom. Harry saw a golden glint and began to dive before tripping and coming off his broom, snitch in mouth. Despite the protests of Marcus Flint Gryffindor had won fair and square, so the Gryffindors went back to the commons to celebrate. Lee sat in Hagrid's hut along with the rest of the Pranksters who were all discussing what Quirrell had done. Hagrid would not have any of this talk, but was watching all the kids with a good-natured smile. All of the Pranksters had become very close friends with Hagrid after he had described what the effects of those nifflers could be. The Pranksters still had not talked about Riddle in front of him, but they were no closer to finding a course of action to follow in order to talk to the hat.

 **November 27, 1991 Lunch Time**

"Herbology and transfiguration were brutal this morning! I cannot believe the amount of homework they gave us.", complained Harry to his friends. Just then Ron Weasley walked by swearing, and because he was not watching where he was going he slammed into Hermione.

"Oi watch it you prat." yelled Lee catching up with Harry, as they began to walk into the Great Hall.

"What is his problem?" asked Harry.

"He is probably just stressed."

"Oh, hi Lee what is going on?"

"Nothing much. Charms was pretty good, but DADA was killer. I know he jinxed Harry's broom, but it is still so hard to believe Quirrell could have some huge secret…"

"I know what you mean. The other day explosive mentioned vampires and he turned so pale I thought he was a ghost."

Chuckling the gang walked into the hall, and sat down at the lunch table.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Mia, why aren't you calling me Stag?"

"Oh I am so sorry Stag.", Mia responded sarcastically. "So in order for the hat to tell you the information we need to know, I imagine it will have to see evidence of a prank first… So what ideas have you come up with?" Although Hermione did not approve of pranking, she knew she would have to let it slide this time, in order to gain the necessary information.

"Well, what if we impersonated him through polyjuice?"

"We have already done that.", said Dean.

"And besides,", said Explosive, "you know how protective Dumbledore is of his hair. Lee nodded knowingly and said, "Yeah, once the twins and I tried to prank him by putting a spider in his hair, but the moment he saw it coming near there was a shield charm up faster than you could say 'magical white locks'."

The six of them chuckled at that before Dean said, "Speaking of the twins, where have the identical Devils gone off to?"

Lee shrugged. All of a sudden a gleam of mischief came into Neville's eye and he smirked before saying, "I may just have an idea that will please the hat, and mess with Dumbledore's hair…"

All eyes turned to Neville in interest, but before he could share his idea Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey came over asking for Neville and Dean's help in their project.

Professor McGonagall thought to herself, " _They are definitely plotting something… I will have to make sure they are busy."_

 **December 1, 1991 7 a. m.**

The Pranksters were all sitting with crossed legs on Harry's bed in his dorm trying to discuss what they could do. However, first they had to deal with Ron, who could still hear them. They had decided it would be too risky to involve another person, even though Ron did not seem as bad as the twins said he was.

Lee put a finger to his lips and put a finger to his lips before sticking his wand into the hallway and softly saying, "Accio Susan"

His tarantula flew into his hands, and he tiptoed over to Ron, and stuck the spider on his face. Ron got up screaming and ran out of the dorm room.

Everyone collapsed laughing and Fred said, "He won't be back for a while. So Mouse, what is your prank idea?"

"Well… Do you guys know what a flitterbloom plant is? It is basically a swaying plant that looks exactly like Devil's Snare, but it is harmless. If we could use that thing we learned about in charm, and make a time sensitive charm that would transfigure Dumbledore's hair into a flitterbloom plant instead…"

The Pranksters looked at Neville with obvious awe in their eyes. Now they just needed to get a way to put the charm on Dumbledore.

 **December 8, 1991**

It had been decided that Harry, Hermione, and Neville would be the ones to go up to Dumbledore's office. They knew he would already have started writing his Christmas speech, and so they decided to put the charm on the speech. Meanwhile, Seamus would explode something in the Great Hall to keep Dumbledore distracted. Then, they would talk to the hat. Quietly Hermione, Neville, and Harry snuck into Dumbledore's office by guessing candy as the twins had told them to. Walking up the spiral staircase they found themselves in his office. They quickly walked over to the hat who said, "Ahh Harry, I assume you have come here to tell me a brilliant prank idea?" Meanwhile Hermione walked over to the parchment and began to perform the charm, while Neville kept a lookout.

"Yes, Hermione is performing the charm to make it happen right now, but I was actually wondering if you could tell me who Tom Marvolo Riddle was?"

"Done!" exclaimed Hermione.

The hat was just about to answer Harry, but Neville began to frantically point at the map.

"Come back in January during the staff meeting. Now go!" the hat said so quietly that only Harry could hear it. Quickly the trio left, but they could hear Filch chasing and screaming, "I KNOW I SAW INTRUDERS IN YOUR OFFICE!"

They ran and came up to a locked door that Hermione said, "Alohamora", too and they quickly hid inside. Filch ran past, but the trio was not safe yet. Turning around they saw a giant three-headed dog which began to bark at them loudly. They ran back to the common room without looking behind them. The Pranksters were all ready to congratulate them, but paled when they described what happened. If that dog was there it could not be a coincidence. Something really peculiar was happening at Hogwarts, and the Pranksters were going to find out what.


	7. Walking Talking Bush

_Walking Talking Bush_

 _ **Hello my fabulous readers! I hope you like this chapter. It is a little short, but I am having trouble continuing this. A huge thank you to ravenb, Mickieskids, lilnat89, and Justus J Jackson for following my story! Thank you also to Justus J Jackson and Mickieskids for favoriting, and to Mickieskids for following and favoriting me!**_

 _ **War Hippy Fatigues: Thanks for your input!**_

 _ **Harryislife: Thanks for reviewing! I was lazy on my bio too, so don't worry.**_

 _ **Enjoy guys, thanks so much for the support it makes me so happy!**_

 **December 16, 1991**

Harry woke up and took a deep breath. Including today there were only five more days until Winter Break. Sighing he got up to go to the shower when he noticed Ron Weasley, who had just woken up.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Ron."

There was an awkward pause as the two boys tried to think of something to say. While Harry did not dislike Ron, they had not really been friends at all, and he wasn't sure how to treat Ron. Ron was jealous of Harry for the simple fact that Harry seemed to get along with his brothers better than he did. Finally, Harry simply walked into the bathroom to take a shower, and Ron walked into a different shower.

 **9:30 a. m.**

Harry was just crushing his snake fangs and standard ingredients in potions when Snape told them all they were to be half-way done with brewing their wide-eye potion. He continued to struggle through making the potion as Snape loomed around the class. He just had to make it through two more classes with Snape, and then he would not have to see him for weeks! Class was ending, and as Harry turned to leave he heard Snape say, "Wait Mr. Potter."

He turned and walked back to Snape's desk with gritted teeth. "Yes, sir?"

"I am sure you have not forgotten, but I thought I should remind you I am coming to your house for day after Christmas dinner, as usual."

Harry's face turned pale, and he walked out of the room wordlessly.

 **The Great Hall**

"But I am already forced to see him all year at school, I can't have him in my home as well!" Harry was still fuming at lunch as his friends laughed at his misfortune.

"What seems to be the problem?" Fred asked Harry as he took in the laughing children, and angry Harry.

"My mum has still invited Snape to Day-After-Christmas-Dinner with us. I can't sit with him in my home as well, he will just talk about what a terrible student I am!"

Fred looked at George and they had a quick silent conversation.

" _Oh brother of mine?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What if we had Mum invite Harry over for a dinner that night?"_

" _Excellent idea my twin. Let's send an owl this morning."_

George turned to Harry and said, "We may have a solution, we will let you know."

 **December 17, 1991 The Weasley Household**

Molly Weasley woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast when she noticed a handsome owl at her window. Letting it inside she saw it had a letter and it appeared to be from Hogwarts. Opening the letter it read:

 _Dearest Mum,_

 _Our friend Harry has quite the conundrum… You see Professor Snape is coming over to his house for dinner, but he hates Harry and vice-versa. We were wondering if we could have Harry join us for dinner that night, seeing as we are such good friends, and that would help him out of this awkward situation. Thanks!_

 _Love,_

 _Your favorite sons (Fred and George obviously)_

Molly chuckled as she read the letter to herself. Clearly, the twins had had help drafting such a formal letter, but she would be happy to meet this friend of theirs. After all, the twins had spoken quite highly of him. She quickly scribbled a response and sent it back still laughing to herself.

 **December 18, 1991 Hogwarts**

Fred and George got back their Mum's response and turned to Harry and excitedly told him the good news. Harry promised to make sure that his parents would let him go. Ron Weasley heard about this from up the table and turned beet red. He thought to himself, " _Great, it is not enough that he steals my brothers at school, now he has to take them at my house as well? Maybe while he is there I can play a prank on him to get back at him though?"_

Harry and the rest of the Pranksters managed to push on through their last week of school. All of a sudden it was the last day of school. Classes were mere excuses to not have students running around the school, and everyone was distracted. However, at the final feast the Pranksters had much more cause to be distracted than everyone else.

"Do you think he suspects Seamus?"

"I don't think he has a clue what is coming to him Neville."

"This is risky Harry."

"I know Lee, but it is the only way to find out who Tom is."

All of a sudden it was dinner time and all students in the Great Hall sat waiting to see Dumbledore give his speech. He stood up and was just about to begin, when all of a sudden the parchment in front of him began to give off green sparks. The sparks flew and seemed to stick into his hair in any way that they could, and all of a sudden his beard began to change until all of his hair became flitterbloom. Looking down at his beard in horror Albus realized that this must be the spell those students in his office had put on his parchment. You see, the portraits in Dumbledore's office had made him aware of the fact some students had snuck into his office, but the hat had saved them by explaining that Harry was asking about Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore hoped this would start Harry on his course of becoming the perfect warrior to fight Voldemort. He had not realized the kids were also playing a prank on him, although he should have expected this. Harry was definitely his father's son.

While Dumbledore was lost in thought, the whole Great Hall had burst into raucous laughter. McGonagall turned to Snape and they both started laughing. Ever since the howler Snape had become a bit more tolerable, and it seemed that time might be able to heal the rifts he had with his co workers, and possibly even his students. It also helped that Snape was still a little bitter after the prank that had been played on him. After the Hall had managed to calm down Dumbledore got up to give his speech again. It was difficult to take him seriously seeing as he looked like a walking talking bush, but everyone settled down.

"It appears something has gotten caught in my beard…" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, trying to downplay how upset he was about his hair.

"Anyways, I am glad to see that all students in Hogwarts have been working hard up until this well deserved break. Hufflepuff is currently in the lead for house points, but that could all change… Still, congratulations Hufflepuff! I want all students to stay polite on the train ride back home, and I would like to remind you all that magic is strictly forbidden outside of school."

At this both Weasley twins swore and looked down. "We always hope he will forget to say that part." said Fred sadly.

"...enjoy your Christmas break!" finished Dumbledore. Soon the entire hall was digging into their feasts, and enjoying all of their food.

"What are you going to do this Christmas break Hermione?" Dean asked Hermione.

"Well, I am working to stop household abuse. Did you know that if you need help, all you have to do is draw a black dot on your hand and hold it up, and someone should be able to help you? Anyways, after that I am going skiing. What about you Dean?"

Neither Hermione nor Dean noticed the haughty blond who walked by, his face troubled.

 **December 21, 1991 The Train**

The Pranksters had somehow managed to all squeeze into one train car, and they were enjoying a ride back to the station. Currently Fred, George, and Lee were seeing how much scarier they could make Susan with their last moments of magical freedom. Dean and Neville were comparing healing plants and potions notes with spells. Seamus and Harry were having a competition to see who could explode something faster. Seamus was winning needless to say, and Hermione was elbow deep in a book. Each child was going to miss their friends, but they knew they would see each other over break.

Meanwhile down the train Ron Weasley was sitting in the corner of a compartment full of girls. He sat thinking, " _Why am I always stuck with no friends. My own brothers barely even acknowledge me, and here I am sitting with Lavender Brown and Padma Patil of all people. Ugh, I wish I could just make my brothers help me. Maybe I can get Mum to yell at them, and see what she can do."_

Farther down the train Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. He was incredibly bored, and the only one of his "friends" he could stand was Theo. He constantly pretended to be cold and uncaring so that people would leave him alone. It was a strong defense mechanism, but he still couldn't stop thinking about that black dot thing.


	8. An Exciting Start to Christmas Break

_An Exciting Start to Christmas Break_

 _ **Hello everyone! So I know the last chapter kind of sucked, but I promise this chapter will be much better. I am going to totally move away from the original plot of the story, so I hope you guys like it! Please review after reading to tell me what you think of where the storyline is going. Enjoy!**_

 **December 21, 1991 Kings Cross Station**

Harry and his friends climbed off the train at the station, and they all ran over to see their waiting parents.

"Harry! Word is that somebody turned Dumbledore's beard into flitterbloom?"

"I may or may not have had something to do with that…", responded Harry, a small smirk on his face.

"Harry Sirius Remus Potter you did not!" said Lily in an exasperated tone at how far her son could push the line.

She would probably have kept scolding Harry, but at that point Fred and George walked over to James and began to shake his hand exuberantly.

"It is a pleasure-"

"To meet you good sir-"

"Your map is a work-"

"Of genius to rival us!"

James turned to his son laughing and said, "I assume these are the terrible duo of twins you were telling me about?"

"Yes, speaking of which could I go to their house on the 26th for dinner?"

"Son, you cannot abandon me and leave me with Snivellus!"

"James don't call him that.", berated Lily. The twins to each other with identical faces of happiness. Snape was in for a hard few years. Lily looked over the twins and said, "Augusta! How good to see you!"

"Lily! How have you been?" Augusta Longbottom walked over, practically dragging Neville behind her. His face was a flaming red, and he looked very uncomfortable. He pulled out of her grasp and walked over to Harry who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Hey mate, do you wanna come to our house on the 27th? I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Thanks Harry, that would be great!"

The adults were all talking to each other and making plans. Harry and his family would go to the New Year's Eve party at the Longbottom's house, as well as the rest of the Pranksters minus Hermione and Dean, who would both be on vacations with their families. The Weasley's would have a huge party to celebrate Charlie's birthday, which had been December 12th. They insisted the Potters come saying, "Charlie is coming all the way from Romania, the more the merrier to greet him. Besides, he has already heard all about Harry from the twin's letters." Everyone left the station with their plans, all heading home quite content to be with their families again.

 **December 24, 1991 The Potter Household**

Harry had had a great first few days of break. His parents had taken him out for ice cream, he had played a game of quidditch with his father, which had resulted in near frostbite, and they got pepper-up potions from Lily. It was now Christmas Eve, and the Potter family was sitting in their living room, getting ready to complete one of their favorite traditions. Harry began searching through the presents and found one for his Mum, one for his Dad, and picking up the tiniest parcel he made his way back to the huge armchair by the fire. Just as Lily was carefully peeling off the tape on her parcel, they heard a pounding on the door. Harry followed his parents as they went and opened the door. Standing there was a bleeding, near unconscious, Severus Snape.

"What the hell happened Snape?" asked James taking Snape under one arm as Lily took him under the other.

"Attacked… don't know who… Need help" Snape managed to murmur before collapsing. Well he would have collapsed if Lily and James had not been supporting him.

"Harry, open the door to the Guest room.", said Lily. She and James carried Snape in and set him down on the bed. Lily began to use some basic diagnostic and healing spells, while James ran over to the fireplace. He threw in some green powder and said, "The Wolves Den."

"James. How has your Christmas Eve been?" answered Sirius.

"No time to talk, get Remus and come over now."

Thirty seconds later Remus and Sirius flooed into the Potter's living room.

"What is it James?" asked Remus.

"Snape, he is in the guest room with Lily, we need a Defense against the Dark Arts expert." Remus raced over to the guest room, and Sirius and James were about to follow when Harry said, "I think I know who did this to him…"

"Son, this is no time to joke."

"I am serious Dad." Harry began to explain what they had seen on the Map, and James and Sirius turned white. At the end of his explanation James turned to Sirius.

"Take him over to the Weasleys. Molly will look after you." He then pulled out his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum. Go to Albus Dumbledore and tell him we have word on our Albanian friend. Meet us at Meatball Central."

Sirius grabbed Harry and they apparated to the Burrow.

"Sirius, Harry, what are you two doing here?" asked Molly in a motherly tone.

"Molly, Severus was attacked. We think our Albanian friend has come out of hiding. Albus will be here soon." Molly turned pale and quickly lead them into the house.

"Harry, dear, go on up. The twins are in the bedroom on the third floor." Harry walked upstairs mutely, not noticing Ron who had peeked his head down the stairs. He walked into the twins room, where they were sitting in an argument with their younger sister Ginny.

"A Hogwarts toilet seat could totally count as a Christmas present!"

"Could not."

"Could too." George looked up. "Harry! Why are you here mate?"

Harry began to explain the events of the night, and they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Woah. Who do you think they mean by 'our Albanian friend'?"

"Dunno mate." said Harry. They were all thinking when Ginny said, "Wait, didn't Dad tell us there was no need to worry about Voldemort getting us in our sleep, seeing as he was in Albania?"

Everyone's eyes turned round as saucers as they sat trying to digest this information.

"Well there is one way to know for sure, isn't there?" said Fred with an evil glint in his eye.

"Let's go listen in.", said George, wearing an identical smirk on his face.

Quietly the four of them crept up to the Kitchen door.

"He can't have been at Hogwarts, Albus?" asked the horrified voice of Molly Weasley.

"I am afraid so.", said the calm and heavy tone of Albus Dumbledore.

"What will we tell the kids?" asked Harry's father.

"The truth. They won't stop until they know."

Molly tried to argue against this, but she was ultimately out-voted. Walking over to the door to get the kids, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George didn't realize until it was too late, and they fell into the kitchen.

"You weren't listening in, were you now?" Sirius asked, a gleam in his eye. Everybody laughed, and a bit of the tension left the room.

"Listen here children. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. You have been asking as to who Tom Marvolo Riddle is. Many do not know this, but he is actually Lord Voldemort. What you have uncovered may have saved the Wizarding World. We will of course be replacing, and dealing with Quirrell, but I want you all to know how thankful we are. Please enjoy your winter holidays! You may tell Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan, but no one else may know. Ms. Weasley, what are you doing in here.", finished Albus.

Everyone turned and looked at her. She was so small, they had had no idea that she was in here.

"Don't worry, I won't tell.", she said quietly, turning a flaming red under all of the attention.

"Well, I will take my leave Molly.", said Dumbledore standing and leaving.

"If you don't mind I would like to get back to my wife." said James.

"Me too."

"Don't you mean your husband Sirius?"

"Nope, Remus is my wife."

They turned to leave just as Harry said, "What about me?"

"I was getting to that Son."

"Sure you were." Harry said sarcastically.

"Molly would you mind if he stayed here overnight? I don't want to burden you, but he doesn't need to be stuck in a house with Snape."

"Of course James, it is fine."

"Goodbye Son, I love you."

"I love you to Prongs."

"Goodbye Mini-Prongs"

"Goodbye Padfoot!"

Harry walked upstairs to the twins bedroom and Molly made him up a bed.

"Goodnight dears."

Harry and the twins wanted to talk about what had happened, but they were all too tired to keep their eyes open, and resolved to do it in the morning.

 **Meanwhile in the Top Floor**

"Mum, why does he get to stay here?"

"Because he is our friend, and needs a place to stay. Now go to sleep Ronald."


	9. A Wonderful Christmas

_A Wonderful Christmas_

 _ **Hi Guys! I am so sorry I was gone so long, we went on vacation, and I had no access to wifi for long enough to write and publish this, but I promise to try and publish again soon! A huge thank you to Sakura Erza, Nari88, Riddlegirl13, and PrincesssPink for following my story! Thank you also to Sakura Erza for favoriting.**_

 _ **Alix33: Thank you for reviewing! I was really hungry after writing that scene.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for reviewing, sorry this chapter took so long!**_

 _ **LilyLunaPotter12: Thank you for reviewing! I really like this scene as well, and it gave me immense satisfaction to get to write it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **December 25, 1991 The Burrow**

Harry woke up to Fred and George pouncing on him.

"It's Christmas Harry! Wake up!"

Harry immediately jumped out of bed and raced with Fred and George to Percy's room. With all the excitement of yesterday he had totally forgotten about Christmas! As they began to head downstairs another thought occurred to Harry.

" _What about my parents? Will I be able to spend Christmas with them?"_

He began to worry, but as soon as he got downstairs his troubles evaporated. Standing bleary-eyed and drinking tea with Mrs. Weasley was his Mum. Next to her was Padfoot, Moony, and his Dad, who were all bouncing around like excited children. In the living room they had managed to fit in another tree, and all of the presents from his house. Percy went over to the coffee pot, trying to act adult and unbothered by the excitement of Christmas. Ginny was looking at all of the presents, her face glowing with excitement. Ron was trying to sneak into the Christmas chocolate, but every time he got close his Mum would wave him away. Fred, George, Harry, Bill, and Charlie were all shaking boxes trying to figure out what was inside. Mr. Weasley walked over to talk to Molly and Lily.

Bill was tall and wiry, with a ponytail,a fang of some sort on a necklace, and one earring. To Harry he was the epitome of cool. Charlie was a bit shorter, and very burly. He too had long hair and a green dragon tattooed on his bicep. Ginny was in pink pajamas, very short, her red hair a fiery contrast to her clothing.

"Alright kids, let's get to opening the presents!" said Mr. Weasley.

Everybody say in a circle, each person surrounded by their own separate pile of presents. Harry had given Fred a book called ' _Pranking Techniques of the Masters'_ and for George he had gotten ' _Irresponsible Brewing for Pranking Needs'_.

"Thanks Harry!"

"Although normally-"

"We hate books-"

"We can make an exception-"

"For these books.", finished Fred.

Fred had gotten Harry a mirror that could see through books, which Harry could use for surveillance purposes. George had gotten him some Zonkos products. Harry had also gotten a huge basket of Honeyduke's chocolate for the whole Weasley family, which Ginny and Ron were already digging through.

Harry had gotten many presents from his parents, including one that had a little note on from his Dad:

 _Open in private. Your mother will flay me alive if she finds out you have this._

 _-Prongs_

Chuckling Harry put the present aside under his cloak for later use. He had also received a knife that could open any lock, and another two-way mirror from Sirius and Remus. Putting on his knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Fred, and George went out to the broom shed to play Quidditch. They got to the broom shed to find three Nimbus 2001's leaning against the broom shed, ribbons wrapped near the handle. Harry found a note attached that read:

 _Hi honey. I managed to pull some strings and get you these even though they have not been released yet. There will be some going to the rest of the team, but have fun!_

Harry smiled, and insisted that the twins had to keep the brooms, or Lily would hex them. Charlie and Bill came outside with their own brooms, and began to fly as well. Ginny stood inside staring out the window longingly, and started as she felt a hand put on her shoulder. Lily smiled down at her and said, "We have an extra broom. Would you like to go with them?"

"They won't let me…", she responded looking down.

Lily bent down with a smile. "Wanna know a secret? You can make them… You can still use accidental magic to make things happen." Ginny looked up shocked, then laughed.

She went outside and joined the boys, who had all listened after a particularly strong gust of wind arose from nowhere. Ron watched out of the window jealously. Lily was helping his mother cook, so neither woman noticed. Ron wanted a good broom, and to be able to play. It never occurred to him that he could go play, and his brothers would let him.

That night everyone enjoyed some lamb chops, roast potatoes, and salad. It was a wonderful day, and everyone went to sleep content with bellies full.

 **December 31, 1991 The Potter Household**

Harry had been having a great Christmas Break. Although Neville had not been able to come over, he had spent lots of time with the twins, and Charlie's birthday party had been a blast. A strange event had occurred, when earlier in the week Snape had apologised to him, which Harry suspected Lily had forced him to do. He had accepted the apology, and both of them had pretended it never happened, but luckily Snape got better quickly, and soon he was gone, taking the awkwardness with him. It was now the day of Neville's party, and Harry was excited to see him, Lee, and Seamus again. He spent most of the day pacing, though earlier that afternoon Lily had gotten him some bottle-green dress robes for the party. He was now waiting for the time of the party to come impatiently.

"Alright son, time to go.", said James walking over to the fireplace. Harry climbed in, tucking in his robes carefully, and he took a pinch of the green powder in the cup in Lily's hand.

"The Longbottom Mansion!" He felt a familiar twisty tugging sensation, before he stumbled out into a living room. The walls were beige, the furniture was maroon and plush. Standing up he brushed himself off, and saw Neville walk into the room.

"Harry! Glad you've arrived mate. Lee, Seamus, and the twins are already here. Come on, it is this way." Neville lead Harry out of the door, down a narrow hallway, and into two grand doors. Inside Harry found himself in a ballroom. The ceiling had been enchanted to create the illusion of snow, and the floor looked like ice, and was easy to skate on. As Neville was clearly trying to move quickly and dodge his way out of this party, he was stopped by one foreboding old lady.

"Ah, Neville, I see you have brought your friend here. Mr. Potter, Neville was telling me you have an extraordinary aptitude in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am glad to see some of his friends are good at something other than herbology." Neville's gran was talking to the both, and Harry watched Neville go bright red. He felt his fists clenching, and before he thought he said, "I think herbology is brilliant. What better way to stop an opponent then hitting them with a venomous tentacula vine?" She sniffed disapprovingly, but luckily someone else approached and Harry and Neville made their way to a little side room, where they found Lee Seamus, and the twins waiting.

"Neville thank goodness you made it.", said Lee.

The twins had Hermione sitting in between them and said, "The old hag nearly caught us bringing Hermione in, but with a quick distraction we managed to get away. Shall we catch them up on who old Tommy is?"

All of the Pranksters except for Harry, had wide eyes, and so they managed to catch them up. By the time they were finished everyone had wide eyes, and pale faces. The twins saw the tension in the room and said, "Neville, it wouldn't be a party without a prank, and who is a better target than your Gran?"

Neville's eyes widened in fear, but after a reassuring glance from Harry, he hesitantly nodded.

"So, here's the plan."

 _ **I am trying to find a prank write now, feel free to pm me ideas!**_


End file.
